


Smooth

by therealtortilla



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has a chat with Jonah about how James flirts with him, and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

“He knows I would totally fuck him, and he uses that against me,” Seth Rogen told Jonah Hill as they relaxed in Seth’s L.A. home one Sunday afternoon. They’d been playing Nintendo, but the real reason Seth had invited him over was to get his opinion on a certain James Franco.

“He uses it against you?” Jonah repeated, looking interested.

“Yeah, like…. He’ll have me do things for him, like, just to fuck with me. Because he knows he’s hot to me, and I’d drop my pants for him in a second. It’s weird. He never used to do that shit before.”

“Maybe it’s cause you lost all that weight,” Jonah guessed. “Not to sound gay or anything, but you are so much hotter these days with your stupid hipster glasses and how you look good in tight argyle sweaters.”

“Thanks. I don’t know….”

“What kind of things does he make you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jonah prodded, taking a sip of his beer and propping his legs up on Seth’s coffee table. Their game of Super Smash Brothers was currently paused on the large TV screen before them.

“Well, most recently, like a couple weeks ago, I was at his house… and out of nowhere, he decides he’s gonna take a shower. He already smelled good. He smelled fuckin’ great, man. Like he’d had a shower before I came. So we were smoking weed and watching TV, and then he just gets up, throws off his shirt, and starts unbuckling his pants as he’s heading for his bathroom. He tells me I can take a shower, too, if I’d like.”

“What did you say?”

“I said no…. I showered right before I met up with him. So anyway, he goes to take his shower. And then after a few minutes he yells for me and asks me to grab him a towel. So I grab a towel from the hallway, bring it to him so he doesn’t drip all over the floor. And I try not to look, you know, down there, but he’s like…. Dude, he was fuckin’ hard, man.”

“Yeah, that’s messed up,” Jonah commented.

“Get this! Then he yells at me for staring at his dick! Like, what was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, Seth. I personally would have stared as his dick, too, in that situation.”

“Right? So then he got dressed and we went and smoked some more weed, but he was, like, still hard. And didn’t seem to care. He just had this bulge in his jeans, and he’d look at me really weird….”

“So did you guys fuck, or…?”

“No, Jonah. I was a bit freaked out. Like, I find him attractive and that’s cool, but the fact that he’d wanna bone me, too? So now I don’t know what the hell to do.”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

Seth thought for a moment, picking up his game control and studying it.

“I wanna fuck the shit out of him.”

Jonah picked up his remote, too.

“Well, do that, then,” the younger actor said, hitting the start button so they resumed play.

“You’re a genius, Jonah. You know what? I think I will. I think I will fuck the shit out of James Franco.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Jonah said, biting his lip as he watched the screen, “Every last detail…. How tight his butthole is....If he’s into roleplaying….”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know, man.”

 

It was a month before Seth got to see James again. He was out of town, in New York City, in meetings for a new project he had coming up.

“Why do we always hang out at your house?” Seth asked, kicking back on the couch. “Why don’t we hang out at mine?”

“I didn’t know you wanted to hang out at your house,” James said, having trouble lighting up a joint. “We could totally hang out at your house. Let’s go hang out there right now.”

“No…. We’re already at your house.”

“Okay. Well, next time maybe.”

“I’m just saying… my bed is so much more comfortable than yours… probably. I don’t know, I’ve never slept in your bed.”

“What, do you wanna take a nap or something?” James asks, perplexed. “My bed is actually pretty comfortable, but you could use the guest bed if you wanted….”

“Actually, I had something else in mind, involving beds….” Seth said, trailing off, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

“Like what, a pillow fight?”

James was not that stupid. He was definitely fucking with Seth, and the younger actor knew it.

“Blanket fort?”

Seth shook his head.

“What else do mutual best friends do in beds together?” James pondered out loud, losing interest in the joint and turning his focus more on his friend.

Seth turned red and stared hard at his lap.

“Oooh, right. They fuck. You wanna fuck, Seth?”

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Seth stammered, trying not to seem so eager. “Do you?”

“Shit, man, you’re the one who brought it up. You answer first.”

“I… you’re putting me on the spot, man. I was just messing around.”

“Just messing around? So you don’t wanna fuck, then?”

“That’s not it – I just…,” Seth fumbled for words.

“You don’t find me attractive?”

“Dude, how many times have I told you that you’re sexy as fuck, James? Honestly.”

“At least 3 times that I can remember off the top of my head.”

“I know it’s been more than 3 times,” Seth said.

“Should I count the times you were drunk?”

“Never mind that. It’s been like at least 7 times. James, I just wanna… I wanna fuck the shit out of you.”

James studied him from where he sat on an adjacent couch.

Since the silence was making him uncomfortable, Seth kept talking.

“I’ve wanted to fuck the shit out of you since I met you. Seriously. Just get all up in you. Make you shake and quiver. Make you scream my name. Beat that pussy up.”

“I don’t have a pussy.”

“I’m trying to be smooth, like R. Kelly.”

“Did R. Kelly say that?”

“I don’t know. Franco, I wanna have sex with you.” Seth sighed.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

James grinned that knowing grin of his, as though he had a secret.

“Well?” Seth pressed.

“Well, what?”

“Do you wanna have sex with me, too?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

Seth grinned. So he was going to get to fuck Franco!

“Awesome. I wish I knew that, like, 10 years ago. Think how much we could’ve fucked since then.”

“Like… probably like 20 times,” James said.

“Just 20?”

“Yeah. Maybe like 19 or 20 times.”

“Okay. Great. Well, do you wanna, like, do it then?”

“Now?”

“Yeah, now.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure! Let’s go to my bedroom.”

They started to stand.

“Oh, shit! Wait,” James said.

“Wait, what? Why?”

“I just had my bedroom painted.”

“Well, we can use the spare,” Seth suggested quickly.

“Ah, no, that one was just painted to. I was gonna sleep on the couch tonight….”

“We can fuck on the couch then!”

“Yeah, good idea…. Yeah, let me just get some sheets to throw over it. I don’t want jizz all over my fuckin’ new suede couch.”

“Yeah, of course not. Um, you go get the sheets. And do you have, like, lube?”

James gave him a glare.

“Fuck, Seth, of course I have lube. What kind of shitty question is that?”

Seth held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay. You get that stuff. I’ll just wait here.”

“Christ….”

A few minutes later, James had spread out a clean white bed sheet on top of one of the couches.

“Good?” Seth asked him.

James nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so, let’s get started then!” Seth said. “Uh….”

He pulled off his jacket and belt. He began unbuttoning his pants and noticed James staring at him, not moving.

“Why aren’t you getting undressed?”

“I thought you could do it for me. It’d be sexier that way.”

“Right. Okay.”

Seth moved forward. James lifted up his arms and Seth pulled his shirt off for him.

Yup, James Franco shirtless. That was a sight Seth never got tired of. His tight, golden skin was very appealing to the eye. Seth followed the line of James’ stomach to where his skin disappeared into his jeans.

“Should we, like, make out, or…?” James asked, starting to reach out to touch Seth.

“Uh….” Seth panicked.

If they kissed, that would be like… making love, kinda. He didn’t want to make love to James Franco because that would be weird. Then that would end up like his Zach and Miri movie. He hadn’t told Jonah he wanted to make love to James. He’d said he wanted to fuck him. No love-making. Only fucking-the-shit-out-of.

“No.”

“No?”

“Yeah, no. We shouldn’t. We’ll just, like, fuck, and stuff….”

“Okay, that’s cool,” James said, nodding.

 

Once they were both down to their underwear, they sat down together on the couch. Seth reached out, with the intention of pulling James into his lap, but James stopped him.

“Wait.”

He leaned forward and grabbed one of the five or six remotes on his coffee table. He pointed it over his shoulder without looking, and suddenly the intro to “Make Love In This Club” by Usher started in surround sound.

“Nice!” Seth commented, looking around the room in amazement. “That is some good sound quality.”

“Bose,” James said, smiling and nodding in agreement. “So yeah, let’s do this thing. Do you want me to, like, suck your dick?”

“Uh, I didn’t even think to suggest that,” Seth said, “But that sounds like a really fuckin’ awesome idea. So yeah, totally, go for it.”

“Alright!” James said. “I’ve never sucked dick before, actually, so this will be new.”

Seth moved so he could lean against the arm of the couch with a few pillows underneath his back. James pulled Seth’s dick out of his boxers and leaned down, taking it straight into his mouth.

Seth’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he let out a pleased sigh. He strung one hand in James’ incredibly silky hair and rested the other on his own (much flabbier than James’) stomach which heaved with every excited breath.

Seth had every intention of fucking (the shit out of) James, but the way James was rolling his tongue over his cock was making that seem more and more unlikely. Yeah, no, Seth was so going to cum all over James’ pretty face instead of in his butt. That thought….

“Oh, Franco…. Shit….”

James suddenly stopped, leaning up slightly and making eye contact with Seth.

“It’s weird if you call me by my last name when I’m sucking your dick.”

“Well, I’ve never had to call you anything while you sucked my dick because you’ve never sucked my dick before, so sorry.”

“Just don’t call me Franco, that’s weird. Reminds me of my dad.”

“Yeah, I could see how that would be weird.”

“Yeah….”

“Your dad was a cool guy, though.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“So, what do you want me to call you?”

“James. James is good.”

“As in James Franco?”

“Shut up.”

James resumed his dick-sucking, and whenever the opportunity arose again, Seth moaned “James” as seductively as he could. He was starting to get close again when he remembered his goal of fucking James into oblivion.

Young Jeezy was currently rapping about making love to a thug with a fresh pair of Nikes on when Seth sat up and gently pulled James away.

“Are you still cool with actually fucking?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Here, I set the lube on the table, and some condoms, I wasn’t sure which size you wanted or whatever….”

Seth sat up, kicked off his underwear, and prepared himself while James sat patiently, glancing around the room.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” James said. “Make sure you use lots and lots of lube, though, I hear that’s important.”

“Okay.”

James lay back on the couch, not before pulling off his boxers and letting them fall on the ground beside the couch.

“Alright. I’m gonna fuck you now. I’m gonna fuck James Franco.”

“Seth, don’t be weird about it. It’s just me.”

Seth laughed nervously and nodded, settling between James’ spread legs.

“You comfortable?” he asked the older man. “You want more pillows or anything?”

“Nah, think I’m good. Go ahead.”

 

Right as Seth had pushed in all the way, the song ended and the room fell silent to hear James let out a soft whine. That shot straight from Seth’s ears to his groin.

“God, you feel good,” Seth said, leaning down so his cheek was next to James’ ear. James wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist, keeping him close.

He just began to move when the next song started.

“DMX?” Seth said. “Really?”

“Shit…. I must’ve left it on shuffle. Sorry…. I would switch it, but I don’t wanna move from this position.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Just, you know, fuck me really, really hard. The song will make sense that way.”

“Okay.” Seth pushed with all his weight into James. James swore.

“Shit, man…. Not like that. Fuck…. Can you wait ‘til I get used to this? Christ, it’s like you’ve never done anal before. Jesus.”

“Well…. I haven’t done anal before,” Seth said defensively, pushing up on his hands so he could look down at James.

“Okay good, neither have I.”

‘ _Y’all gon’ make me lose my mind, up in here, up in here!’_

“So this is both of our first times! That’s cool, right?” Seth asked.

“Yeah…. Yeah. Hey, just fuck me, alright?”

“Okay….”

After awhile, James spoke again.

“You can be a little rougher than that. You’re like…being way too gentle.”

“Sorry.”

As they found a pace, Seth leaned back down beside James’ ear. He couldn’t resist at least nuzzling the man, finding kissing more tempting by the second.

“It’s really hot, you breathing in my ear like that…. Shit,” James told him.

“Is this good?” Seth asked. “You feel good?”

“Yeah…. Maybe, like, you should jerk me off or something.

“Oh, shit… Yeah, I should do that.”

Balancing carefully on one elbow, Seth slid his other hand between them and found James’ arousal, stroking it generously, as if he would his own dick. James let out a satisfied sigh beneath him. Seth was pretty satisfied, as well, that he had caused James Franco to get hard.

“Yeah, like that. That’s awesome,” James whispered.

“Okay.”

“Now fuck me like super hard, to DMX.”

“Alright.”

Soon Seth was starting to sweat a bit. That was embarrassing. He was really close to coming, if he could drive into James a little harder, but he didn’t want to have his orgasm if James wasn’t at least close.

DMX ended, and Seth was surprised how it had gotten him so close to climax. The next song was another familiar one.

“Ah, good. Usher again. Usher’s good to fuck to. It’s not as weird. Lots of people fuck to Usher.”

“Yeah, his voice is pretty sexy,” James agreed.

“I didn’t mean it like that exactly, but yeah, his voice is sexy.”

“I’d fuck his voice,” James admitted.

“Hell, I’d fuck him. He’s a handsome dude.”

“Hotter than me?”

“No. No way in hell. No one’s hotter than you, James.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Even that Jay Baruchel guy you like so much?”

“Jesus. No. God, Franco, you’re gonna make me lose my boner.”

“Don’t call me Franco while we’re fucking!”

“I thought I couldn’t call you Franco while you were blowing me.”

“Just don’t call me anything but James when we do anything sexual.”

“Okay….”

“So I’m hotter than Jay…. Awesome,” James said, more to himself.

“Alright, let’s just go ahead and cum, right?”

“That sounds like an awesome idea.”

Both men fell silent. James wrapped his arms tightly around Seth’s back and met each of the other man’s thrusts more fervently as they got closer. Both bodies began to slicken with sweat.

“Coming,” James gasped, hot breath coating Seth’s ear.

“Yeah, me too.”

Their bodies pressed increasingly desperately into one another as either man rose into his high.

James let out a restrained whine and released his load, wetting Seth’s hand. Seth’s body shook as he came hard, and he savored the moment, squeezing out every last bit of pleasure he could get. James’ hand halted Seth’s hand as Seth came down.

“That’s good…,” James sighed, head falling back into the arm of the couch.

“God, that was good….”

 

“I can’t wait to tell Jonah about this. He wants to know all about it,” Seth said as James was letting him out the door.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, thanks for the cookies, man,” Seth added, holding up the back of double chocolate chip James had given him.

“Sure, dude. My nana gave me a ton of them. She’s a really good baker.”

“I know, I’ve had her baked goods before. She’s awesome.”

James’ eyes sparkled as he nodded.

“Yeah, she is.”

“So I guess we’ll hang out again soon?” Seth asked, stepping outside onto the front porch.

“Yeah, that’ll be cool. Maybe at your place. We could use your bed, since you said it’s comfier than mine,” James suggested.

“Yeah, it’s probably not comfier… yours is probably way more expensive and has like, Egyptian cotton and shit….”

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice. Next time we’ll test it out.”

“So this wasn’t, like, a one-time thing?” Seth asked eagerly, gesturing between them before opening his Ziploc his bag and popping a cookie into his mouth. It was now his taste buds’ turn to have an orgasm. Seth closed his eyes slowly, savoring it.

“The fucking thing? Nah, I think it’d be cool to do it again. Maybe next time I can be the one fucking you!” James said, grinning.

“Yeah,” Seth said, faltering and trying not to grimace at the thought, “Yeah, maybe, uh…. So give me a call…. I’ll be in town.”

“Cool, man. Love ya, Seth!”

“Love ya, too, Franco.” Seth stepped down the few stairs to the sidewalk.

“Talk to you later!”

“Yeah!”

As Seth headed to his car, he pulled out his cell phone and opened up a message to Jonah.

“I just fucked the SHIT out of James Franco,” he typed, and hit send.

As he got into the car, Jonah responded.

“Tiny asshole?”

“The tiniest.”


End file.
